Neighbors
by Tsunamisiren3264
Summary: PREVIOUSLY NEIGHBORS: EPILOGUE Co-written by SpelCastrMax: Chihiro arrives at her new home and meets the neighbors.
1. Epilogue

Neighbors: Epilogue  
by Siren & SpelCastrMax  
  
Authors Note (Yes there's 2 of us for the price of one): Everyone has seen Spirited Away and EVERYONE wanted a longer ending, so here's our rendition. Enjoy.  
By watching dense forest fly passed, Chihiro drowned out her parents bickering about the length of time they had been exploring the tunnel and whether or not they'd missed the movers .  
  
With every bump in the road, she remembered someone else from her adventure. Lin, the hard talker who kept her safe during the time she spent in the Spirit World. Next, Kamaji and her first encounter with him. Then there was poor Noh Face and Baby Boh. Of course, she could never forget the twin sorceresses Granny, Zeniba to everyone else, and Yubaba.  
  
Last, but not least, was Haku; her truest friend and greatest protector. He would be the one she would remember the most. Although at times he was her loyal guardian, he could alienate her as well. Yet, his eyes, unlike the rest of his face, were always full of emotion. The blue reflections which mirrored what he really was.  
  
In dragon form he was both Yubaba's thief and Chihiro's savior. The girl thought of the number of times she had saved him - they added to three.  
  
"How many times did he save me?" She pondered it for a moment. "Hmm, I owe him a couple."  
  
Chihiro's father shouted over his shoulder, "You're really quiet back there. Don't worry, I know where I'm going."  
  
Chihiro's mother stated cuttingly, "That's what you said earlier!"  
  
Their daughter smirked, imagining what might have happened to them. They were still as noisy as pigs, that was for sure.  
  
Her father let out a victory shout as the car turned onto the correct street leading to their new house. They approached it slowly to have a full view of their new home. The blue paint and white trim reminded Chihiro of her best friend. Still, it seemed so tiny compared to the tower of a bathhouse she'd just left. There was no moving van outside, which her mother immediately pointed out.  
  
"I told you we'd miss the movers!" she shrieked to her husband, who shrugged apologetically.  
  
As they pulled into the drive, Chihiro realized that she was finally back in the real world, but none of it had been a dream.  
  
Chihiro glanced out the window at her neighbor's house. It was similar to hers, only yellow instead of blue. It was such a cheerful color, one she couldn't remember seeing for a long time other than her shoes.  
  
Farther down the road a group of ordinary kids with indistinct faces were kicking a ball around. "See," her mom pointed out, "They look about your age. You'll be able to make friends in no time."  
  
Her dad was the first one out of the car, stretching his arms and inspecting his key ring, trying to find the right one to unlock the front door.  
  
As her mother climbed out, she told Chihiro, "Don't forget your bouquet."  
  
Chihiro turned to comply, however found only the brown, dried remains of the once beautiful arrangement. Somehow she didn't mind and left it there.  
  
Upon approaching the door, the family found a note reading, "You were late, we left the furniture inside. Signed Swift Moving Company."  
  
Her father grumbled about how they weren't *that* late, while her mother just shook her head in an "I told you so" way.  
  
On the other side of the door, every possession was piled in mass at the center of the largest room. After they kicked off their shoes, her parents once again stated their opinion. This time they swore, then informed Chihiro that she didn't hear that.  
  
While her parents squabbled about what was to be moved first, Chihiro went upstairs in search of "her" room. It was in the front of house with a picture window bathing the room in light. The room was average size with a walk-in closet to her left and a perfect space for her bed where one wall slightly indented. It was a big and pleasant change from the room she'd shared with countless others.  
  
Chihiro went back to the window. She had a perfect view of the mysterious hillside. For the first time since she climbed in the car she looked back at that road.  
  
She wandered back downstairs, dragging her feet to the sounds of her parents constant arguing. She was in no way frightened, far from it she realized, but loneliness was beginning to creep up on her. Without her noticing, her hand reached up to check for the sparkly hair tie. It was still there.  
  
Smiling at the familiarity of her parents' yelling, Chihiro wandered into the kitchen where her father was attempting to lift an obviously heavy object onto the counter under her mother's supervision. The girl affectionately wrapped her arms around each of them, surprising them.  
  
"I'm going outside for some air," she informed them with a grin.  
  
Her mother's face changed to concern as she placed her hand on her daughter's forehead. "Are you feeling okay, Chihiro?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Chihiro replied. As she waved off her parents' worry, she showed a more mature attitude than her years.  
  
The two watched Chihiro with their mouths hanging open as she calming pulled on her shoes and walked out the door.  
  
The dad turned to the mom, his knees wobbling under the weight he held, and asked, "Did I miss something?"  
Chihiro strolled to the curb with her shoulders back and arms hanging loosely. Although she had no destination, she walked with purpose. The children down the street caught her attention, yet she felt no desire to join their game.  
  
The late afternoon quiet was rudely disturbed by the frantic words, "Watch out!"  
  
Chihiro ducked as a brightly colored rubber ball zoomed over her head. The object bounced once, then rolled down the drive stopping directly behind her yellow shoes.  
  
She turned to grab it and was met with a calm, familiar voice. "Sorry. The ball got out of hand."  
  
She stood keeping her back to the person as if in shock. She could feel his eyes on her while he continued to speak. "Uh...are you going to give us our ball back?"  
  
"It can't be him," she thought and let out the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.  
  
A little disappointed, she pivoted around, muttering, "Here's your ball." Chihiro kept her eyes on his plain, white t-shirt, avoiding his face.  
  
The boy suppressed a chuckle and in a straight forward, monotone asked, "Chihiro, why are you staring at my shirt?"  
  
Both of Chihiro's eyes sprang up to find his face...Haku's face.  
  
The two blue eyes were dancing. "Don't worry. I'm not fading away."  
  
Unable to hold it back, Chihiro hopped up and hugged him, dropping the ball. He hugged her back, commenting, "We've only been separated for an hour."  
  
Chihiro didn't know what to say, only smiled up at him as she pulled back. He took her hand and swept up the ball into his arm. Without much force, he tugged her over to the group of kids and the game started again.  
  
_________________________  
How did Haku get there? Will Chihiro ever see the others? Is she ever going to repay those times he saved her and even the score? Will her parents ever stop fighting? Review and maybe we'll write more. (Insert evil laugh here) 


	2. New Friends

Neighbors: New Friends  
by Siren & SpelCastrMax  
  
Authors Note (Yes there's 2 of us for the price of one): Everyone has seen Spirited Away and EVERYONE wanted a longer ending, so here's our rendition. Enjoy.  
  
From SIREN: Thank you people for reviewing our lovely story! We're planning on continuing! And we actually have a storyline!  
From SPELCASTRMAX: Well...sort of.  
SIREN: Shutup!  
SPELCASTRMAX: I can't help it if I'm honest...sorta again.  
SIREN: Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.  
SPELCASTRMAX: And don't forget to eat your broccoli.  
(SIREN shakes her head)  
Chapter Two: New Friends  
  
As the afternoon sun headed west, the game grew tiresome. Chihiro saw for the first, and maybe the only, time Haku acting the age he appeared. He played as well as any of the other children, only his perfect posture and hidden emotions remained. As questions began to form in her mind, she looked for a way to talk to Haku alone.  
  
Finally, opportunity came when her parents called her into the house. "Chihiro! Come and help unpack."  
  
Her father added, "See if you can find any cheap labor to help us out."  
  
Chihiro merely shook her head and signaled for Haku to follow her into the house.  
  
Once inside, her mother's face lit up. "Oh, Chihiro. Who is your new friend?"  
  
The question caught her off guard, forgetting that she'd have to explain him to her parents. "Uh...this is..."  
  
The boy smoothly stepped in. "I am Kasui Kohaku." He extended a warm hand.  
  
Chihiro's mother smiled sweetly, a little taken aback, but took his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Kohaku...why does that sound familiar?"  
  
The daughter felt panic rise, luckily her father interrupted at that moment. He sized Haku up and down. "Hello there. Chihiro, you should take some boxes up to your room."  
  
"Okay," she stated without a battle as she picked up a box with her name scribbled on it. Glancing over the box, she told Haku, "Just go on up. My room is the first one on the right."  
  
Instead of responding, Haku stepped past her and lifted a slightly larger box into his own hands.  
  
Chihiro blinked a few times and meekly replied, "Thank you, Haku." Then all the things she already owed him came back to her. "But you don't have to do that," she hurriedly added.  
  
"I'm your friend," he said, shrugging as best he could with the box in his hands. He started up the stairs ahead of her.  
  
While Chihiro began to trail after him, her expression was one of exasperation. Her parents watched in both fascination and confusion.  
  
When their child was out of sight, the mother commented, "Is it just me or does it seem like those two have known each other for a long time?"  
  
The father's comment was less mystical. "Did Chihiro just willingly do work?"  
  
Chihiro set her box beside the door and looked at Haku. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I came through the tunnel. I left Lin and the others in charge, but I can't stay long." He opened the box and unpacked the stuffed animals as he spoke.  
  
The girl only watched with her arms hanging at her side. "Are you coming back again?"  
  
Haku glanced up and smirked. "Of course I will. I just can't stay in the human world for long periods of time."  
  
She let out a silent sigh of relief and at last helped in the unpacking. Holding up a wind chime to a place beside the window, she offhandedly asked, "Should I hang this here?" Her eyes went down to the street outside where she noticed two lonely kids watching the other children's' game.  
  
The slightly taller child was a boy with spiked blonde hair and loose fitting clothes. The girl had black hair that reached somewhere between the small of her back and the bottom of her shoulder blades. Where she seemed to be Japanese, he held the air of an American, yet the two had a closeness that could only be held by siblings.  
  
"They look sad," Chihiro said quietly as she set down the wind chime.  
  
Haku joined her at the window. "Let's go meet them."  
  
With a nod from the girl they both headed backstairs and out the door. They offered the two kids a joined friendly expression as they neared them.  
  
"Hi there," Chihiro greeted, telling them her name, "And this is Haku."  
  
The pair bowed respectfully. The girl opened up first. "My name is Smith Yukari and this is my brother, Tommy."  
  
The more Americanized Tommy gave a single word reply. "Yo."  
  
Haku only blinked and brushed away the slang.  
  
Chihiro began to ask them questions. "Do you live around here?"  
  
Tommy pointed to the house kiddy corner to Chihiro's. "We moved in about two weeks ago. That was the agreement. We lived in America for the last two years so now it's back to Japan."  
  
Yukari slapped her brother on the shoulder. "Don't make it sound like a punishment!" Turning back to her new neighbor, she clarified, "Mom's from here and Dad's from Ohio. They made a little deal when they married about where we'd all be living."  
  
Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled, "Yeah, but they didn't plan for all the moving to make our social life non-existent."  
  
Cocking her head to one side, Chihiro told them, "Who needs a social life?" Haku just smiled in response.  
  
"You both going to the local school," Yukari wanted to know, "We're in the fifth grade."  
  
"Problem with being twins. You don't even have a grade to yourself," Tommy joked.  
  
Chihiro laughed, but noticed Haku's discomfort at the question. He didn't have an answer for once. "Well," she spoke up, "I'll be in the same grade, but Haku..." She glanced at his thoughtful face, "Haku is home schooled."  
  
Tommy slapped Haku on the shoulder. "You are soooo lucky, dude!"  
  
Haku didn't seem to notice the unfamiliar physical contact. He was gazing in the direction of the forest, clearly distracted.  
  
Whispering to him, Chihiro asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Stay with them," he ordered, his voice calm as ever.  
  
He began to walk away without even a goodbye. Yukari yelled, "Hey! We gonna see you tomorrow?"  
  
The only answer they got was his hand raised over his head in a half-wave.  
  
Tommy squinted his eyes as Haku left their sight. To Chihiro he inquired with confusion, "Does he really live in forest?"  
  
______________________  
You asked for it, we delivered. We're better than Pizza Hut. Do you like? Do you no like? You review. Tank you. 


	3. swimming upstream

Neighbors: Swimming Upsteam  
  
by Siren & SpelCastrMax  
  
Authors Note (Yes there's 2 of us for the price of one): Everyone has   
  
seen Spirited Away and EVERYONE wanted a longer ending, so here's our   
  
rendition. Enjoy.  
  
From SIREN: Hey people! We're back!!  
  
From SPELCASTRMAX: Well...sort of.  
  
SIREN: What is it with you?  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: Only the animation gods can answer that one. Chuck   
  
Jones, smite Siren.  
  
SIREN: Rrrrrright  
  
(insert giant paint brush from sky which paints Siren's face with clown   
  
makeup)  
  
SIREN: That.....was.....uncalled for.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: Thank you Mr. Jones. I shall pay homage to your Bugs   
  
Bunny later.  
  
(SIREN shakes her head)  
  
Chapter Three: Swimming Upstream  
  
The whistle blew, followed by eight splashes as the group of high   
  
schoolers descended into the pool. Cheers erupted from the stands as   
  
parents, friends, and family stood to attention.  
  
One female voice stood out quite well. A brunette called Lin was   
  
screaming, "Go Chihiro! Come on, Yukari! Yeah!" She glanced down at the   
  
teen who remained in his seat, his back perfectly straight and he was   
  
far from excited. Lin jabbed the boy in the ribs. "Haku, don't be such   
  
a stick!"  
  
Haku didn't take his eyes from the girl in the water. His voice,   
  
deeper than it had been when he was in the form of a twelve year old, held   
  
a suppressed emotion. "The last time Chihiro was in water it was not   
  
that pleasant for her."  
  
Lin sighed, then shouted over the crowd, "Are you still remembering   
  
that little pink shoe experience?!" (A/N: That was for everyone who saw   
  
the American dubbing and was sick of the "little pink shoe" reference.)  
  
Haku took his eyes off Chihiro just long enough to glare at Lin. He   
  
was taller now, finally towering over the woman beside him. His hair   
  
was just long enough to be pulled back in a simple ponytail. The clothes   
  
he wore were still the simple blue and white, but fit with the world he   
  
was currently in: loose fitting jeans with a white tee-shirt accented   
  
by a blue button down over shirt that always remained open.  
  
Chihiro was the first to touch the wall. Yukari came in fourth. The   
  
two came out of the water and embraced happily, still out of breath.   
  
Lin settled down and glanced at Haku. "The race is over. You can stop   
  
strangling your knees now."  
  
He looked down and realized that she was speaking the truth. His   
  
knuckles were white and his toes were going numb. Haku pried his own   
  
fingers off, then relaxed as best he could while standing to clap.  
  
It wasn't long before Lin noticed his face growing distracted.   
  
Chihiro, with a smile that could spilt her face open had it been any wider,   
  
energetically waved to them. As the pair returned the wave, Lin   
  
whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Haku, "Get going."  
  
He responded with a curt nod and swept away before Chihiro could see   
  
him leave. As she forced a continual smile, Lin bit the inside of her   
  
cheek silently cursing heaven, earth, little pink shoes, and anything   
  
else she could think of.  
  
Lin started down the bleachers to meet with Chihiro and her friends.   
  
In nearly four years, the young humans had matured. Tommy was the   
  
greatest change amongst them. Even as he stood a full dripping wet Ohio   
  
six feet two, shinning his silver plated second place diving medal the   
  
change was obvious. The "all elbows and knees" ten year old he had been   
  
had filled out. Despite having the exact same hair style, his   
  
"non-existent" social life seemed to have morphed into more girlfriends than he   
  
knew what to do with.  
  
Unlike her twin, Yukari's face and personality had changed very   
  
little. Though it was a mess from being confined in her swimming cap, the   
  
girl's now bobbed cut hair was same in color and body. The perfect   
  
height for her age, she was taller than Chihiro yet shorter than Tommy. She   
  
never lost her energy or openness. Practically the only thing that had   
  
altered other than her haircut was her fashion sense.  
  
Finally, there was Chihiro. The girl still had her open emotions,   
  
whining occasionally when things were REALLY bad. Her baby fat had faded   
  
away revealing slightly less round face. If not for the blue cap, one   
  
would have noted the length of her straight hair. It now reached her   
  
mid back and had lighter tint. Usually it was held back by a sparkly   
  
violet elastic band which Yukari would constantly ask where she could   
  
buy. Thin as ever, Chihiro had gained enough muscle to be the great   
  
swimmer she had become. Lin thought back to the little girl who had been   
  
crying her first night at the bathhouse. These days when things were   
  
tough, Chihiro's reactions were different proof that she had grown on the   
  
inside.  
  
The two girls practically attacked Lin as she came near. Her red   
  
blouse and black slacks were soaked from the embrace. The three turned to   
  
Tommy who loudly protested, "No! I have enough girls hugging me   
  
already!" Despites his "no's", they bombarded him with their wet forms.  
  
Chihiro's smile turned to an irritated frown. "Okay, Lin. Where's   
  
Haku this time?"  
  
Yukari glanced around. "Yeah, where does he go?"  
  
Lin, looking very uncomfortable, replied slowly, "He...had a job...to   
  
do...over there." She offhandedly waved behind the bleachers.  
  
The trio of teens gave the woman the same expression that had given   
  
her for the last fours years, ever since her first trip to their world   
  
and her first lame excuse for Haku. Of course, Tommy and Yukari never   
  
realized Chihiro's mysterious friend and his "older sister" weren't   
  
human, but they couldn't deny that something odd was going on.  
  
The crowds thinned, Chihiro's parents congratulated her followed by,   
  
"We'll meet you back at the house. Have fun with your friends?" The   
  
father glanced at Lin with confusion as he often did. Chihiro's mother   
  
was more friendly having been told the same tale as the twins - that Lin   
  
was Haku's older sister.  
  
Chihiro, Yukari, and Tommy left Lin to wait by the gate while they   
  
changed into dry clothes. The wait was tedious for Lin as she anxiously   
  
watched for Haku's return. It wasn't long after the three reemerged   
  
from the locker rooms that Haku came back. He was battered on one side as   
  
if he'd been dragged through the forest and a cut on his forehead had   
  
created a river of blood down his face.  
  
Tommy was the first to speak. He grimaced, "Oooh, that must hurt."  
  
Taking a handkerchief from her pocket, an item Chihiro had grown   
  
accustomed to carrying over the past years, she dabbed at the scraps on his   
  
arm, muttering, "What did you do now?" Her eyes never met his.  
  
Everyone noticed his wince at her tone. His answer, a grumble, was "I   
  
fell down."  
  
The twins in unison questioned, "Down what exactly?"  
  
Lin smiled, slapping Haku upside his unscathed arm. She enjoyed   
  
pretending to be his sister since she could knock him around without much   
  
protest.  
  
Chihiro's expression at last met Haku's, but the silent message was   
  
one of "we need to talk...now!" At that look, Lin spoke up, "Time for me   
  
to go work. Have fun tonight." She backed away, then power walked up   
  
the hill.  
  
Tommy shook his head and repeated his classic question, "She works in   
  
the forest?"  
  
"You guys go on up ahead," Chihiro instructed to the twins, "I need to   
  
talk to Haku."  
  
Yukiari gently wrapped an arm around Haku's shoulders. "I'll miss   
  
you."  
  
Tommy bowed to him, then the two hurriedly turned away. In a hushed   
  
whisper that the pair behind them could still hear, Tommy added, "Are   
  
they actually dating yet or what?" The question was followed by a grunt   
  
as his sister's elbow came in contact with his ribs.  
  
Spirit and human waited until the twins were out of listening range.   
  
Chihiro at last confronted her friend, looking up into his face with   
  
pleading eyes. "For last four years you've been disappearing and coming   
  
back hurt. Now what's been going on? I want the truth, Kohaku."  
  
Haku avoided eye contact, but his voice was firm. "I can't tell you,   
  
Chihiro. Just trust me that it's for your own safety."  
  
The girl, acting her age, poked at his forehead wound causing him to   
  
cringe. "What about your safety?" She couldn't help smirking at her   
  
side of the argument.  
  
After a sigh, Haku place his hands on her shoulders and pivoted   
  
Chihiro around to face the retreating backs of their two friends. With his   
  
hands still on her shoulders, he leaned foreword to rest his cheek   
  
beside hers. "This is your life and you have a responsibility to it, just   
  
as I have a responsibility to you."  
  
Realizing that their breath was in time with one another's, Haku   
  
stepped back to gather his suddenly jumbled thoughts. He couldn't see the   
  
blush on Chihiro's face.  
  
As he broke their silence, Haku grabbed her hand, saying, "This is   
  
your life so let's get on with it." He proceeded to run, pulling her   
  
behind.  
  
With the awkward moment gone, Chihiro joked, "Don't run at top speed,   
  
please. I don't want to get pulled over by the police again."  
  
_________________________  
  
How do you like? Are we good or are we good....and modest too. Please   
  
read and REVIEW!! We do actually read the reviews. Heck, we even   
  
enjoy them. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (you know who you are or   
  
at least we hope you do). 


	4. The Attacker

Neighbors: The Attacker  
  
by Siren & SpelCastrMax  
  
Authors Note (Yes there's 2 of us for the price of one): Everyone has   
  
seen Spirited Away and EVERYONE wanted a longer ending, so here's our   
  
rendition. Enjoy.  
  
From SIREN: College is a bore.  
  
From SPELCASTRMAX: That's our Chinese zodiac sign!  
  
SIREN: What?!  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: We were born in the year of the pig. Lucky us (sarcasm)  
  
SIREN: Oh yeah! That's right! We're water pigs!  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: That sounds like a bad name for an 80's hair band.  
  
SIREN: You know what, you're right. That's just scary.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: And it's frightening too.  
  
(SIREN shakes her head)  
  
Chapter Four: The Attacker  
  
Four teenagers exited the noisy swim team celebration party. Tommy   
  
had slung his arms over Chihiro and Yukari's shoulders, acting drunk to   
  
keep away his many admirers. Haku silently followed with an amused   
  
smile.  
  
Yukari was laughing hard. "I can't believe Kiki did that?! That was   
  
so wrong!"  
  
Tommy chuckled, "Yeah, but did you see Tombo's face afterwards?"  
  
Chihiro giggled and dropped her half of Tommy, "There's something odd   
  
about Kiki. She always seems kinda flighty."  
  
As they walked down the road, something rustled in the bushes beside   
  
Chihiro. She paused and stared down the plant. Not even Haku seemed to   
  
notice her sudden interest in a bush. They continued to walk ahead of   
  
her.  
  
A small, pleasant voice called out to her, "Chihiro, come and help   
  
me."  
  
Chihiro took a step foreword, yet hesitated. The voice was in no way   
  
panicked, but the words made her want to help.  
  
The others suddenly observed their friend's absence. They turned and   
  
yelled to her, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"I thought I heard something," Chihiro replied. As she finished her   
  
sentence and motioned towards the bush, an undistinguishable hand   
  
snatched her wrist. It pulled Chihiro off the path as she let out a short   
  
scream.  
  
For the first time ever, Haku was not the first one to react. He   
  
stood in shock as Tommy ran to leap in after her. Yukari's expression   
  
matched Haku, but unlike Haku she did not snap out of it right away.  
  
Regaining his composure, Haku followed Tommy into the dark forest.   
  
They blindly fought the dwarf-sized creature that held a now unconscious   
  
Chihiro. Tommy's fist made contact with the top of the creature's   
  
"head". Haku tackled its "feet" and pulled Chihiro out of the thing's   
  
grasp. It howled in frustration and bolted away out of sight.  
  
Haku cradled Chihiro in his arms inspected her. Yukari chose this   
  
time to walk onto the scene. She saw the sleeping girl in the young man's   
  
arms and commented, "Oh how sweet."  
  
Tommy panted, "Dude, don't wanna ruin the love fest or nothing, but   
  
what the Hell just happened?"  
  
Haku never looked up, but shrugged his shoulders. Tommy excepted this   
  
answer, then glanced at surrounding trees. "We need get Chihiro   
  
inside. Don't you live around here?"  
  
The young spirit's eyes grew wide. "No. It's...the other way."  
  
Yukari also took in the forest scenery. "What other way?"  
  
Luckily, Chihiro stirred at that moment and caught everyone's   
  
attention shoving the unanswered question to the back of their minds. Without   
  
realizing where she was or who was holding her, Chihiro reached up for   
  
her head and let out a slow, "Ow."  
  
Finally facing Haku, but freezing where she was, Chihiro quietly   
  
questioned, "What happened?"  
  
"We kicked butt and you missed it!" Tommy replied with an adrenaline   
  
rush. Haku only smiled.  
  
Chihiro felt her forehead to find the bleeding cut left from the   
  
battle.  
  
Yukari studied it, then glanced at Haku and the injury on his   
  
forehead. "Hey, you guys match now!"  
  
Keeping her eyes away from Haku's, Chihiro gave a little smile similar   
  
to the one he wore. Tommy watched them. "You two do match!"  
  
The girl's smile left and she hid her blush by staring at the dirt.   
  
"I think I should sit up now."  
  
Haku helped her to her feet and didn't release his hold till he knew   
  
she was steady. He whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't sense this one."  
  
Chihiro's embarrassment was forgotten as she looked up at him. "'This   
  
one'?"  
  
Over her shoulder she heard the twins demand, "What do you mean   
  
'sense'?"  
  
Haku stiffened, his face loosing all emotion. Without a word, he took   
  
Chihiro's hand and started back for the path a medium pace, not even   
  
waiting for the twins to follow.  
  
"Haku, we have to tell them something," the girl behind him hissed,   
  
"You have to tell me something. What did you mean by 'this one'?"  
  
He continued not to speak. The twins jogged to catch up calling out   
  
questions as they drew near. Haku sped up and rounded a corner before   
  
the twins came too close.  
  
Just around the bend drifted a black, translucent figure with a white   
  
noh mask hanging where a face should be. His two stubby arms waved   
  
frantically, trying to communicate with the occasional "eh".  
  
Chihiro couldn't help grinning at her old friend not picking up on his   
  
panic. "Noh Face!"  
  
The spirit continued to gasp and sign. Haku, who understood the   
  
signals, kept his face stoic as he replied, "I know. It already found   
  
Chihiro."  
  
Noh Face halted his motions and the unchanging mask looked to the   
  
girl.  
  
Tommy and Yukari turned the corner together, still shouting questions.   
  
They went silent at the sight of Noh Face, stopping in place as if   
  
rooted to the ground. It wasn't long before Yukari fainted. Tommy caught   
  
her with a pleading look telling all that he wished he could faint as   
  
well.  
  
______________  
  
We got some action in there! It's not just off camera. Yay. And   
  
whomsoever caught the other Miyazaki movie reference shall receive an   
  
imaginary cookie and a shrubbery! Keep the reviews coming. 


	5. Deceptions

Neighbors: Deceptions  
  
by Siren & SpelCastrMax  
  
Authors Note (Yes there's 2 of us for the price of one): Everyone has   
  
seen Spirited Away and EVERYONE wanted a longer ending, so here's our   
  
rendition. Enjoy.  
  
From SIREN: Sorry for the LONG!!! delay peoples. College got in the   
  
way again.  
  
From SPELCASTRMAX: I dissected a pig! I called it Orwell. It was   
  
evil.  
  
SIREN: That's nice, dear.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: We were born in the year of the pig. Wait, I already   
  
said that.  
  
SIREN: Yes, you did.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: You keep shaking your head at me. Isn't that gonna cause   
  
some permanent damage?  
  
SIREN: Now that you mention it, I have had some dizzy spells lately.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: I had a nausea spell this morning, but I doubt you wanted   
  
to know that.  
  
(SIREN shakes her head)  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: STOP THAT! (turning back to the readers) By the way,   
  
sorry again folks. It's been a hectic summer and it looks like it's going   
  
to be a hectic school year, so just bear with us. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Five: Deceptions  
  
Yukari blinked a few times, then stretched out her hands as if   
  
pleading with Haku and Chihiro. "Let me get this straight. Haku is a river   
  
spirit, used to be under the control of a power-hungry sorceress, and a   
  
dragon in his off hours. His 'sister'..." She paused to make   
  
quotations with her fingers, "...is actually a worker at a bathhouse in the   
  
spirit world."  
  
"Yes," Haku simply replied, his face emotionless as always.  
  
"Cool!" Tommy exclaimed, his face confused, but excited.  
  
His sister turned to him and muttered, "You would think that was cool,   
  
wouldn't you."  
  
Chihiro grinned at the familiar sibling rivalry, yet the smiling face   
  
faded when she glanced at Haku. "Yet this doesn't explain your   
  
disappearing act the last few years."  
  
The twins both turned their attention to the spirit beside Chihiro.   
  
He looked back at them without denial, but also without an answer.  
  
Noh Face made one of his "eh" noises and motioned in the direction of   
  
the out of sight tunnel. Tommy jumped and nervously turned toward the   
  
monster. With a slight whine in his voice, he pleaded, "Can we move   
  
him or something? He's feakin' me out."  
  
The creature cast his mask downward and trudged over to Chihiro. Haku   
  
rose, stating, "Noh Face is correct. We should get moving. I'm sorry,   
  
but you had better come with us."  
  
Tommy raised his hand, yet spoke before being called upon. "Where are   
  
we going?"  
  
Yukari was a little more practical. "Wait! We have to call our   
  
parents first."  
  
Chihiro squeaked, "That's right! I can't let them worry."  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "What do we tell them, 'Kari? 'Mom, Dad. We   
  
won't be home tonight. We have to keep lookout for unknown forces in   
  
the Spirit World. See you in the morning. And don't worry I brought a   
  
change of undies!'" He finished his story with a snort while the   
  
others groaned.  
  
His sister had the solution. "Chihiro can say she's at our house and   
  
Tommy and I will say we're at her house. If all this deception works,   
  
we can go to the Spirit World and be back before they crosscheck.   
  
Cliche I know, but it should work."  
  
Haku calmly put in, "We aren't going to the Spirit World. There's too   
  
much of a risk of the sorceresses keeping you there. We are just   
  
camping out at the tunnel entrance to keep lookout."  
  
"For what?" came Chihiro's short reply.  
  
Haku ignored Chihiro and the plan went into action. For a moment,   
  
Tommy forgot all he had just learned and asked Haku what he was going to   
  
tell his own parents. 'Kari smacked her brother upside the head and   
  
snapped, "You idiot! River spirits don't have parents."  
  
The three humans set up sleeping bags around the stone figure outside   
  
of the tunnel. Haku watched from a tree where Chihiro could not pester   
  
him. Tommy would steals looks at Noh Face and finally snapped, "You   
  
stay over there...away from me!"  
  
Chihiro glanced back and forth between the two. "He really creeps you   
  
out, doesn't he. I don't see it."  
  
Yukari waved at the depressed Noh Face. "Here, you can sit by   
  
me...just don't eat me."  
  
As the brother and sister started their usual and entertaining banter,   
  
Chihiro drew her eyes away. She stood under the tree with her hands on   
  
her hips and feeling rather brave. In a sharp voice, she snapped,   
  
"Kohaku River! You get down here and explain to me why you have us sitting   
  
in the middle of the woods waiting for demons to walk by!"  
  
At first, he muttered under this breath with hand in front of his   
  
face.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Turning his eyes downward at her, he repeated, "First of all, they   
  
aren't demons..."  
  
Impatiently, she asked, "And second of all?"  
  
Haku mumbled again.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"I said..." He rethought his words before saying them. "We aren't   
  
here looking for them."  
  
She tapped her foot. "That's not what you said."  
  
Behind her, Tommy sat with Yukari on one side and Noh Face on the   
  
other. "Jeez what a grump she's been today. Is that time of the month?"   
  
'Kari gave her brother another whack in the head and Noh Face took his   
  
thumb and index finger to flick the boy on the nose. (A.N: SIREN: See,   
  
I'm not the only one getting brain damage!)  
  
The moon rose high and it wasn't long before the twins had drifted   
  
off, Tommy snoring lightly and Yukari mumbling softly. Even Noh Face   
  
seemed to be in a dreamlike state.  
  
Chihiro lay awake, resting on her side and staring at the little   
  
statue which watched her curiously. She could hear Haku leap from his perch   
  
and lean against the tree. "I'm not asleep, if that's what you think,"   
  
she told him.  
  
"I know." He walked two steps closer, just near enough so he could   
  
place himself beside her as she sat up. After a moment of quiet that   
  
lasted a century, Haku's voice seemed to come from thin air. "It's a   
  
Thunder Dragon."  
  
Chihiro breathed inward and whispered, "What?"  
  
Haku turned to her, his face the normal stone expression. "The thing   
  
that is after you; it is a Thunder Dragon called Raiju."  
  
The teenaged girl began to shake her head back and forth insistently.   
  
"No. No. No. That can't be right. Why would he be after me?"  
  
Her river friend's eyes turned from her as if in guilt as he admitted,   
  
"I do not know. What I do know is that you are in great danger."  
  
At his words, Chihiro felt like she was reliving a nightmare. The   
  
most terrifying images from her Spirit World Adventure, things that   
  
seemed so far away and unreal, ran through her brain as her heart beat sped.   
  
Another second passed before Chihiro fainted from shock.  
  
_____________  
  
Okay, here's the deal. This week we have a Spanish Test and we need to   
  
take a trip to the Art Museum for what the Art History professor   
  
referred to as "required extra credit". However, we will do our best to post   
  
the next chapter within the next two weeks...hopefully. Until then, go   
  
rest your eyes. 


	6. Eyes

Neighbors:   
  
by Siren & SpelCastrMax  
  
Authors Note (Yes there's 2 of us for the price of one): Everyone has   
  
seen Spirited Away and EVERYONE wanted a longer ending, so here's our   
  
rendition. Enjoy.  
  
From SIREN: This is where the story gets really good! The bad guy   
  
arrives on the scene.  
  
From SPELCASTRMAX: We could be really proper and call him an   
  
antagonist.  
  
SIREN: Why be proper? He's a bad guy.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: So we actually sound like college students.  
  
SIREN: We are college students for several hours duing the week. Why   
  
sound like the in our down time?  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: Can we just start the story now?  
  
SIREN: (shakes her head)  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: Is that a yes?  
  
Chapter Six:   
  
Chihiro lay with her eyes lightly closed and her breathing heavy. Haku knelt beside the fainted girl whispering her name to wake her without rousing the others in their camp. Tommy, and Yukari slept so deeply they did not sense what Haku did. He was distracted from his task by a presence. Spinning about, Haku stared into the pitch black tunnel entrance.  
  
A pair of yellow cat eyes stared back. The slits were gazing at Chihiro, almost lovingly as a voice murmured, "Poor girl."  
  
It was Raiju. Haku knew by instinct, but said nothing. The eyes moved onto the river spirit and the voice let out humorless laugh. "You are a fool, Kohaku. You do not even have home any longer. How can you protect her?"  
  
Haku rose from his place beside Chihiro and stood on the very edge of the tunnel as if the little statue beside him was his backup. Still he did not speak.  
  
Raiju continued his speech, his eyes inspecting the river spirit's human form. "To think, we are similar beings. Some humans would call that 'cut from the same cloth' or 'brothers eternal'. But I come from stronger threads. You wait. Just wait and see. I will watch you unravel as easily as a school girl's hair ribbon."  
  
Silent as ever, Haku accused with his eyes, as if saying, "We are nothing alike."  
  
The eyes darted back to Chihiro's sleeping form. "I will win," the voice commented, "She chose you, but I will get her."  
  
Haku's face didn't even flinch and the eyes slanted downward in annoyance.  
  
"She will never last. Her peaceful little world will be but a memory when I am finished."  
  
Haku still didn't talk.  
  
At last, the voice growled, "You miserable little stream! Why aren't you speaking?!"  
  
Stoic as ever, Haku simply responded with "What do you want her for?"  
  
Not ready to give up his plan, but clearly pleased that the spirit was talking, Raiju boldly stated, "That is my business."  
  
Behind him, Haku heard Chihiro come out of her sleeping state. He didn't want her to see Raiju. Taking a handful of petals from his pocket he blew them into the tunnel.  
  
The eyes squinted, but were unaffected. "See what I mean; stronger threads," he chuckled, the paused to watch Chihiro stir. As she sat up, he commented, "Oh, I see our little princess is awake."  
  
Groggily rubbing her head, Chihiro almost didn't see the eyes watching her so intently. When she noticed them, her mouth fell open. Her voice seemed to fade for a second, then a long loud yell cut through the trees waking Tommy and Yukari. It also caught the attention of Noh Face.  
  
Yukari, as if she believed she was in a simple dream, offhandedly asked, "Why are those eyes floating?"  
  
Tommy was a little more conscious, but less calm. He gasped, "Ahh! Bad guy! That's a bad guy!"  
  
Clearing enjoying the boy's panic stricken face, Raiju's voice echoed from the tunnel, "Yes, I am bad guy."  
  
Suddenly, Chihiro felt as if something was pulling on her as if by a giant vacuum. She could feel herself being made to stand and the pulling sensation taking control of her body. It reminded her of one of Yubaba's tricks. Her feet skidded in the dirt as she fought to stay put.  
  
The yellow slits were gleefully laughing as Raiju pulled her closer. "Come to me, Chihiro," the voice sing songed.  
  
Chihiro protested and cried out. Haku was about to act, but his attention was stolen by Noh Face racing passed him and into the tunnel. "Stop," the river spirit called.  
  
The monster paid no attention. His black form disappeared into the darkness. Chihiro was released from the spell and the eyes disappeared. The girl ran as close as she dared, still crying out but this time it was a request for her friend to come back.  
  
For a moment that seemed like an hour there was perfect silence. The four watched the unwavering darkness. Noh face still had not returned. Then there was deafening thunderclap simultaneous with a blinding flash. The four were knocked backwards from the impact. They landed on the forest floor and everything went silent once again.  
  
_____________  
  
Okay, please review! Please, please, please review! Don't make us beg! Please, please, please don't make us beg. Wait, this is, by definition, begging. Okay don't make as beg anymore than dignity allows by reviewing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Panic

Neighbors: Panic  
  
by Siren & SpelCastrMax  
  
Authors Note (Yes there's 2 of us for the price of one): Everyone has   
  
seen Spirited Away and EVERYONE wanted a longer ending, so here's our   
  
rendition. Enjoy.  
  
From SIREN: Sorry, it's been a LONG time.  
  
From SPELCASTRMAX: My Fault! I take full responsibility.  
  
SIREN: Naw! I wasn't asking you enough or I could have just typed this   
  
myself.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: That's very noble of you, but we don't have time to play   
  
the blame game.  
  
SIREN: Yeah right! I have an announcement to make!  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: Then make it! We have to start this chapter already.  
  
SIREN: I am going to change my pen name! I will be known   
  
as...TsunamiSiren3264.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX:That's very exciting. Thanks for telling everyone. And   
  
to you-the reader-this means our story will now be listed under that   
  
name. Now, my turn to make an announcement.  
  
TSUNAMISIREN3264: And you tell me to hurry?  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: Shadup! As I was saying, my announcement is this - thank   
  
you to our loyal readers. Please stand by for our Reader Apreciation   
  
chapter arriving soon.  
  
TSUNAMISIREN3264: And here's our next chapter.  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: All rejoice!  
  
Chapter Seven: Panic  
  
Chihiro stood up wiht her arms around her chest staring into the   
  
tunnel as if it would bring Noh Face back. Then she fell to the ground   
  
again and sat with knees tucked up against her. "This cannot be   
  
happening," she muttered, "No. No. No. We have to go after him."  
  
She continued to mummble and shake her head. Haku sat beside her and   
  
gently tried to sush her.  
  
The twins slowly revived from their own shock. Tommy was the first to   
  
break the atmosphere as always. "No, Haku. Let her babble. We could   
  
use some babbling about now."  
  
On cue, Yukari slapped her brother. The everyday reaction make   
  
Chihiro calm and Haku helped her off the forest floor. "What do you think   
  
will happen to Noh Face?" she asked.  
  
Haku sighed with a small amount of defeat. "I do not know," was all   
  
he could say before Tommy spoke again.  
  
"I don't understand why we can't just go in there and get him?" The   
  
American looking teen scoffed and without a thought headed into the   
  
tunnel, disappearing into the dark void.  
  
Haku frowned trying to hide his annoyance as he ran to catch Tommy   
  
before he crossed worlds.  
  
Yukari watched the second boy vanished and whined, "Don't go in there.   
  
That's where the bad guy is!" She let out a childish noise. "Now   
  
what, Chihiro?"  
  
Chihiro was staring into the bushes. "We have to go," she told her   
  
friend.  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"Anywhere. As long as we're away from those," the girl quietly   
  
replied.  
  
She pointed into the brush where at least a dozen red eyes peered out   
  
at them, glaring and silently threatening. When the two turned to head   
  
down the path leading back home, the eyes wer suddenly there blocking   
  
their way. They tried to escape through some tall grass, but there the   
  
eyes were again. Each time they pivoted the eyes would be waiting.  
  
Only one path was free of the menaces and that was the way the girls   
  
chose to go. Every bend in the road, their always picked the way the   
  
eyes allowed them to travel.  
  
It wasn't until they were out of breath and sore that Chihiro gasped,   
  
"They're forcing us to go this way! We have to go back to the tunnel."  
  
Yukari nodded and pointed to where she thought their camp was.   
  
However, the eyes were already there daring them to leave.  
  
Back at the tunnel, Haku and Tommy were emerged deep in conversation.   
  
"You cannot just run into things like that. Do you understand, Tommy?"   
  
Haku was saying, watching behind them and no showing no emotion as   
  
usual.  
  
Tommy was staring straight ahead and had yet to answer.  
  
"Do you understand?" Haku repeated.  
  
Tommy replied with "Uh oh."  
  
Haku looked up and the first thing he noticed wasn't what was in   
  
clearing, but what was missing. "Chihiro?"  
  
_____________  
  
Hey, I think our authors' note was longer than the chapter itself!   
  
Well, please review anyway. 


	8. Lightening Strikes

Neighbors: Lightning Strikes  
  
by Siren & SpelCastrMax  
  
Authors Note (Yes there's 2 of us for the price of one): Everyone has   
  
seen Spirited Away and EVERYONE wanted a longer ending, so here's our   
  
rendition. Enjoy.  
  
From SIREN: Hey! We're back! We are ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
From SPELCASTRMAX: Well, you're alive. I'm only here in spirit.  
  
SIREN: But I can see you just fine! And as a side noteI do have to appalogize to everyone! I had said I would write a reader appreciation page but unfortunately I had a lot of crap to handle. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: And I'm sorry because I'm not apologizing for being busy.   
  
Wait, that was an apology. Dang.  
  
TSUNAMISIREN: Disclaimer! We do not own SPIRITED AWAY! But we are   
  
taking writers rights! That means we are going to change things to how we   
  
see them. Like Haku's Eye Color!  
  
SPELCASTRMAX: So Pttttht! (sticks out tongue)  
  
Chapter Eight: Lightning Strikes  
  
The menacing eyes continued to push the two girls with nothing more   
  
than an evil glare. Chihiro and Kari were forced into a clearing where   
  
the eyes completely surrounded them, like being caught in a ring of   
  
fire.  
  
A voice, the same voice that had echoed in the tunnel, came from   
  
behind them. As they turned to face a figure shadowed by the night. The   
  
eyes faded and with them all of the light. A small moon beam provided   
  
enough vision to tell where their enemy was.  
  
Chihiro suddenly felt like a little girl and she wasn't standing in   
  
the forest, but beside the Kohaku River. She could sense someone close,   
  
someone who blocked the cheerful sunlight. Startled by the presence,   
  
she moved a foot forward and her little pink shoe slipped off her foot.  
  
"Daydreaming, Chihiro?" The deep voice brought the girl out of her   
  
flashback, causing the memory to fade.  
  
"I haven't done anything to you," Chihiro stated with a whine in her   
  
voice, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
The silhouette circled the girls. His attention was focused only on   
  
Chihiro as he spouted words about time and fate. "I am a form of energy   
  
and time. I am here because you are here and I am doing this because   
  
you are here." Though the cliches sounded like some metaphorical means   
  
of his existence in the world, what he was really doing was using them   
  
as a stalling tactic. It was as if he wanted to answer her question,   
  
but wanted to torture her a little longer with the mystery first.  
  
'Kari was beginning to feel like she wasn't even there. She could   
  
probably run and he wouldn't notice. The shape was far too busy studying   
  
Chihiro as if she were a work of art. The half American made her first   
  
step away from her friend's side.  
  
Chihiro continued her questions, usually repeated the same one over   
  
and over only to get the same nonsensical answers.  
  
'Kari watched the two talk and got a small hint of annoyance as they   
  
kept ignoring her presence. Still she mimicked Chihiro's meek   
  
appearance. Whether she was afraid or not she knew he would expect her keep   
  
quiet the same way his victim was. He had yet to notice that she had   
  
moved ever so slightly. She knew that this could be her chance to get away   
  
and find Haku!  
  
Seeing an opportunity, her expression changed, displaying all of her   
  
courage. She grabbed Chihiro's arm and shouted "Haku!" The shadow spun   
  
around, expecting to see the young river spirit, but no one was there.  
  
The two girls sped through the woods once again, feeling like they had   
  
briefly won when there were no red eyes or shadows blocking their path.   
  
Suddenly, a flash of lightly broke across the clear night sky and hit a   
  
tree ahead of them. A branch broke off the burning tree and fell in   
  
front of them. The flames licked up the path, quickly catching on   
  
everything around them.  
  
Trapped for the umpteenth time that night, Chihiro and 'Kari were   
  
ready to brave the fire if they had to. Just as they prepared to jump over   
  
the tree limb, the fire began to spread in reverse. It ran back over   
  
the trees and collected onto the branch until there was nothing left but   
  
a single flame. The spark of fire leapt from the wood, flying over the   
  
girls' heads. They turned to watch where it went just in time to see   
  
their shadowed pursuer catch the fire in his palm.  
  
Once again in the pitch darkness, they could hear the rustle of dirt   
  
as the unknown villain approach them. For the first time he addressed   
  
'Kari. "Do not even attempt to believe that you can ever get the better   
  
of me!" he shouted.  
  
Reaching out the hand that had caught the fire, he grabbed 'Kari's   
  
arm, tightly holding her as she screamed. It was like having a candle set   
  
against her skin. She struggled and cried.  
  
Chihiro almost thought about panicking herself. Instead, she reacted.   
  
She fell forward and with the weight of her whole body, removed the   
  
dark hand from her friend. 'Kari buckled down to the ground, passing out   
  
from the pain. Chihiro watched her companion slip into   
  
unconsciousness, then faced the attacker. She was alone with the evil figure.   
  
Although she could not see it, she could sense him smiling.  
  
_____________ 


End file.
